DP091: One Team, Two Team, Red Team, Blue Team!
is the 39th episode of Pokémon: DP Battle Dimension. Episode Plot The episode opens with a recap over the past three episodes and explains the challenge introduced in the previous episode. Professor Rowan says that the last event will be a triathlon, and Ash get's pumped up. He begins talking to Dawn, Brock and Angie about how he'll win, when Angie buts in that she'll win. Dawn has to separate the two and Ash wishes Angie good luck by extending his hand for a handshake. Angie blushes, remembering how Ash saved her, and runs away. Ash is clueless as always about what just happened and begins prepping for the race. Conway pops up and has a talk with Dawn before running off as Rowan and Nurse Joy approach Ash and his friends Brock launches into the usual routine before Croagunk stops him. Meanwhile, Jessie is busy getting pampered and reassures her team that they'll win while Meowth and James continue their duties. The race is about to start, so Dawn recalls Piplup and Angie recalls Shinx. An aide fires the starting pistol and Jessie quickly takes the lead. She easily reaches the first checkpoint and receives a Hippowdon. Jessie begins arguing with the aide over Hippowdon's Speed while Ash and company reach the checkpoint. Ash, Dawn, Brock and Angie receive Spoink, Dodrio, Onix, and Ariados respectively and begin the first leg. Jessie finally starts out as other Trainers catch up and is propelled forward by Hippowdon's surprising speed. Back at the school, Rowan and the others monitor the race. With the race, Dawn has taken the lead with Ash closely following when Angie uses String Shot to propel herself into first. Picking up on this, many Trainers begin attacking each other. Conway takes advantage of this to pass them on Dugtrio. Angie reaches the second checkpoint and trades Ariados for a Lapras. Ash closely follows, having passed Dawn, and receives a Mantyke. While Dawn and Brock trade for their Pokémon, Ash catches up to Angie when she again takes the lead with Ice Beam. Brock and Dawn, riding their Feraligatr and Sharpedo are passed by Conway and Floatzel and look on as he passes them. Jessie finally reaches the second checkpoint and argues with the aide over her position in the race and unfortunately receives a Magikarp. Surprisingly to James and Meowth looking on, Magikarp turns out to be incredibly fast. In a practical dead heat, Ash and Angie reach the third checkpoint and return their Pokémon. Angie calls out Shinx and the third leg begins with both sprinting towards the end. Conway, Dawn, and Brock are approaching the end when Jessie speeds past them and reaches the third checkpoint. Conway quickly follows and Brock and Dawn follow from behind. Conway congratulates Jessie and somewhat creepily, begins to chase after her with Slowking as she tries to catch up to Ash and Angie. As Ash and Angie enter a cave, Jessie and Conway have managed to catch up with them and Jessie uses Seviper to attack them much to their and Conway's surprise. The ground beneath Ash and Angie begins to give way as Conway knocks out Seviper to slow Jessie down. Angie and Shinx barely manage to stop their fall by grabbing on a ledge, when Ash saves Angie again. Ash barely manages to pull Angie up and both sit down for a minute to catch their breath. Ash's relieved expression causes Angie to blush, but she quickly regains her composure when Ash point out that they have to make up a lot of ground and they begin racing again. Running at full speed, Ash and Angie quickly come close to the finish line where Jessie and Conway are exhaustively closing in. Seeing them approach, Jessie and Conway try to finish the race but due to their fighting, they are completely out of energy. Ash and Angie race for the finish and Ash wins by a nose. Ash begins celebrating while Angie has a moment of quiet thought. As other competitors cross the finish line, Conway and Jessie crawl across it and collapse. The victory gave the Red team just enough points to win the challenge and all of the members receive a plaque after Rowan makes a quick speech. As a final celebration for the end of the Summer School a bonfire is lit and a buffet laid out. James and Meowth have a conversation while Jessie stuffs her face and says goodbye to the students who waited on her hand and foot. Over by the gate, Angie is sitting, looking at the stars when Ash comes over. Angie asks Ash why he saved her, and Ash, clueless to her crush on him, replies that he is her friend, making her look a little disappointed. Angie and Ash end their rivalry on a note of friendship. In the morning, everyone bids goodbye to their friends and Ash and his friends wave to Angie before heading towards Celestic Town and Dawn's next Contest. Trivia *Professor Oak's Pokémon lecture: Staraptor *Professor Oak's Pokémon lecture returns after a fifteen episode absence. *Pokémon Symphonic Medley and To My Best Friend are both used as background music. *The next episode preview is narrated by Team Rocket. *The dub title is a reference to one of Dr. Seuss's story books, One Fish Two Fish Red Fish Blue Fish. **Coincidentally, in the days of its air date in Japan, Pokémon Red and Pokémon Blue, the first and second Pokémon games, in which the player must get a team of Pokémon, had their 10th anniversary in the United States. **Pokémon.com's listing of Battle Dimension episodes lists the episode under the alternate title of Go Team Go!. ***The DVD that contains this episode also lists it under this alternate title. *This is the only episode where a Garchomp has appeared under the ownership of someone other than Cynthia. *Nurse Joy's appearance broke one of Brock's longest non-girl flirting streak. *Angie rode a Lapras on water frozen with Ice Beam, much like Ash did with his Lapras against Cissy in Fit to be Tide. *Dodrio was shown as a fast runner on The Flame Pokémon-athon! episode. Differently, during this episode it is not. *Despite Seviper weighing more than 115 lbs., Jessie is able to drag it while running. This is an example of anime physics. *When James told Meowth that he has forgotten why Team Rocket came to the Summer School in the first, in the background we see the other teachers carrying all of the Poké Balls It is a reference to Camping It Up! where they were originally plan to steal of the school's Pokémon. Mistakes *During one scene, Feraligatr's lower jaw was colored blue. *Garchomp's eye coloring is inversed. *The red circles on Mantyke's back are missing in one scene with Ash. *It is revealed that both Ash and Angie are from the Red Team. If so, they should not have faced each other in the Pokémon Battle on Camping It Up!. Gallery Dawn intervenes DP091 2.jpg Angie blushes DP091 3.jpg The Pokémon for the race DP091 4.jpg A "traffic jam" DP091 5.jpg Ash and Angie have a race DP091 6.jpg Magikarp pulls Jessie away DP091 7.jpg Ash wins the race DP091 8.jpg The Green team thanks Jessie DP091 9.jpg Ash and Angie shake hands DP091 10.jpg The heroes leave the Academy }} Category:Pokémon: DP Battle Dimension Episodes Category:Episodes written by Shinzō Fujita Category:Episodes storyboarded and directed by Yūji Asada Category:Episodes animated by Masaaki Iwane